Rhapsodia
by Raqueza
Summary: The greatest Invader Zim poetry ever written, produced by yours truly.
1. Chapter 1

From Raqueza- after a bit of debate, I've decided to return to my part at the community. I'm opening with this collection of poems written by me and some of my friends, so enjoy. Oh, and before you read this, check out "My Child" for a taste of some of my poetic work. It's reviews have kind of been spread out over time, but I get the impression that people like it. Anyways, I'm not keeping this exclusively to me and my friends... e-mail me if you would like to submit a poem of your own onto my collection. (Get my e-mail account name by going to my profile--Keep the rating of your poem T or under) I'll try to put two poems per chapter, but I might fry my brain if I try that. Oh well, I'm sure I can do it with your help.

**Untitled poem, written by me**_  
_

_From bronze to gold  
is his dream-salutation.  
But until he grows old...  
he will only find damnation._

_He risks his life to save them,  
their ignorant thoughts haunting his mind,  
he truly wishes to condemn  
the ignorant, the stupid, and the hurtfully blind._

_Out of reach is appreciation and salutation,  
when the world is clouded by damnation,  
But when the time rises, the world will wish they listened  
to the boy whose kindness glistened. _

_And so life goes on, not losing a breath  
ignoring the world's hatred and death  
In a world where out of reach is salutation  
be sure you can only find damnation._

**The Machine, written by my dear friend- pen name Orecha**

_The Game Slave strays from it's name,  
as many people ignore...  
the damage it does, it's horrid game  
destroys your conscience and shame. _

_One is an Immune, but a sad fate it is  
that she could destroy The Machine-  
But she'd rather enjoy it's dark endless powers,  
little Gaz ignores the powers unseen. _

Well, there's the two poems of this chapter for you. Sorry if my friend's was a little short... He likes to keep it that way. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I'll wait a little bit to check and see if anyone submits any poems. Until next time-  
Raqueza_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Computer. Check... Popcorn. Check... Lack of anything better to do... wait, where is that again? Oh well. Here's chapter two of Rhapsodia, no help so far from the readers. Send in some crap before my brain fries and my perspective on life turns similiar to that of an Arfenhouse movie. All my friends have already temporarily ran out of ideas, so I had to carry the load.

**Bullets on 12th street-By me**

_Life as I knew it was about to end,  
But then out of nowhere stepped a friend-  
She pulled out a pistol and smiled down on me-  
"I promised I wouldn't let you die- it was a guarantee."_

_And as I sat there, bleeding on the street  
Gaz ignored the scorching heat  
Shot three times, missed twice  
"One out of three won't suffice!"_

_Out of the fire he stepped, laughing hysterically  
My nemisis, my laconic enemy  
A slight rip in his clothes, utherwise unharmed  
"I'm glad you're here, Gaz. I'm charmed."_

_With lightning speed Gaz couldn't catch  
Zim fired twice, Gaz seemed no match,  
But he was an idiot; missed both times  
By Irken law, both misses were crimes._

_Zim was undaunted and gritted his teeth,  
he had sworn to turn this city into a blood heath  
only Gaz stood in his way, Dib was down  
Zim just wanted to leave this god damn town._

_Gaz fired again, and this shot hit home  
a searing shot of iron and chrome  
though it left no mark, it didn't fail  
Gaz would do not but prevail._

_Zim was distracted, Gaz didn't waste time  
she fired again then turned on a dime,  
ran towards him with fire in her eyes  
this was the end; Zim's demise._

_Fired into his eyes from two feet away  
it was Zim's end, the ultimate death ray.  
And as the screams faded, Gaz put away here gun,  
turned to me, and said-"Hey Dib, that was fun."_

WELL then, I think I'd call that my best work yet. Chapter three will be up soon, this time with some of my friend's works in it. That is, of course, unless some of you people actually send me some work. Oh well, I'll manage 'till then.  
-Raqueza_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god. Somebody sent in a poem. Woo-yeah! I actually didn't have to write a poem this time... But I did anyways. It's never too late you know, you can still send in a poem. I'd like to thank Invader Becky for sending something in, and I'd like to thank my good friend Kalchas for finally writing a freakin' poem.

**I Need You (edited)- By caring sender Invader Becky**

_A dad you are,  
but you're too far...  
working in your lab all day and night,  
won't you just come home tonight?  
Or is your work too much to bear-  
does a few days off seem unfair?  
I need you dad...come home,  
I feel more love frome Zim's gnomes...  
Once a year just isn't enough  
why do you call _my _work stupid stuff?  
Your my dad, I need you now  
please come home, I don't care how._

**Hellbent, by my good friend Kalchas**

_When hate reaches boiling point  
fear it does not disappoint  
but when the anger comes from her  
It's surely enough to deter  
even the bravest wanderers of the streets  
as their hearts slowly beat._

_Hell is said to come to Earth  
and wreak havoc for all it's worth  
but only one can stop it, one can prevail  
one will under no circumstance fail  
but what happens when the bringer of Hell  
is also the one to ring Heaven's bell?_

**Untitled poem, by me**

_It's a question asked a million times  
"what goes on in Gir's simple mind?"  
Absolutely nothing, I'd have to say-  
Gir's intelligence seems to fray. _

_Muffins and bacon are his world  
a flawful world that has never unfurled  
but he believes in it, that's a fact  
even though it's all but intact.__  
_

Yes, for once, mine is actually the shortest. But I have a large poem for the next chapter that I didn't want to waste on this chapter. So hold on, chapter 4 will be out soon. Oh yes, all of my friends were obsessed with my story Gaz: Envoy of Hell. Their hearts broke when I decided not to finish it... but that's what happens when no reviews are sent in. Kalchas was one of them, so forgive him for his poem being similiar to that of G:EOH. A lot of my friend's stuff is like that... Until next time  
-Raqueza


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, chapter four of my collection is up. And I have all chapters up to 10 already written. Once again a kind and loving reader has sent in a poem, and it doesn't need to be edited. I'd like to give special thanks to SeleneOfTheMoon for sending in their fine piece of work.

**The Rejects-by caring sender SeleneOfTheMoon**

_He has green skin,  
he doesn't have ears,  
he knows nothing of anything;  
he doesn't belong here.  
Today he's just standing,  
a mocking look on his face,  
an alien set out...  
to destroy the human race._

_The children are playing,  
the rain falls all around...  
but she doesn't care-  
she doesn't hear a sound.  
She may have ears,  
but the others don't like her;  
she's creepy and goth-  
she even likes spiders._

_He stands in a corner,  
all by himself-  
because he likes monsters  
but nobody else.  
Aliens and Bigfoot,  
ghosts and the unexplained...  
these are what he muses over,  
standing alone in the rain._

_The alien with green skin,  
The girl with purple hair,  
The boy who is crazy-  
All alone out there._

**I Am Who I Am (Dib) , written by me**

_I am who I am and no  
one can change me,  
even though I know you think I'm crazy.  
I'll never back down,  
not one bit.  
I'll never come around,  
and you can't fix it. _

_I am who I am,  
I believe in the paranormal-  
without a reprieve...  
or anything formal.  
I believe in ghosts,  
and you can't stop the fact  
that they're close, so close-  
yet leave no impact._

_So _you _go around,  
living life to the fullest-  
if it were up to me you'd be wound  
up dining on a bullet.  
You think the world is fine,  
but the end is coming...  
in just a matter of time,  
so quit your happy humming._

_I am who I am,  
and no one can change me..._

Yeah, I know what your thinking- "Hey, he's already written that!" well, no one really read it... and I'm going to do the same thing for Gaz and Zim's point of view, so I decided to re-introduce it. Until next time...  
-Raqueza


	5. Chapter 5

From Raqueza: BREAKING NEWS: BUSH DECLARES WAR ON YANKEES AFTER PITCHER CRASHES SMALL PLANE INTO BUILDING! Or, something like that. Rhapsodia's back, and, oh, back it is. Forget Thanksgiving, Halloween and Christmas are where it's at. E-Mail me poems, and they can appear in an upcoming chapter of Rhapsodia! Just keep the rating below M, please. (NOTICE: I HATE FREE-FORM CRAP THAT DOESN'T RHYME, SO DON'T SEND IT IN. ANY POEMS YOU SEND IN ARE SUCCEPTIBLE TO EDITING, UNLESS YOU MAKIE THEM ABSOLUTELY PERFECT.)

**Merry Christmas-**by Me

_A life in vain;  
eternal shame,  
The love is lost,  
gone in the frost..._

_It is Christmas again,  
I close with amen,  
to my life to an end...  
the damage can not mend._

_And so it is goodbye and farewell,  
Gaz, Zim, even Gir...I wish you well.  
I'm off to the dark:  
a journey to embark._

_So Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year,  
worry not for me-don't shed a tear.  
I may be back; I may not:  
It'd be best if you all just forgot._

**Hallow's Thirteenth-**By Me

_I walk through the fields, just for a walk  
as I wait and wait for the dreadful knock:  
they are coming, coming, the Revolt is near...  
blood, death, and the essence of fear. _

_Even those such as Zim will cower in fright,  
once the time comes for that dreadful night:  
Life and love will come to an end,  
and to Hell we must all descend. _

_October is the month where death comes on wings:  
dotting the skies with their blackness in rings,  
We all must accept, we can't do much,  
except ease our pains: suicide as such.__  
_


End file.
